


Everything nice

by Summer_knight



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Superheroes, Teenagers, The Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_knight/pseuds/Summer_knight
Summary: Some slice of life fanfic about the PowerPuff girls as teensSome romance between the rowdy rough boys cos I'm lame and just general cute shit





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's spelling mistakes I am dyslexic and I kinda just wrote these fics on my phone when I'm bored

Blossom yawned, the morning sun was seeping in though the curtain's, lightly dancing on her face as she blinked her bright pink eyes open.  
"early to bed and early to wake that's what makes a girl smart, pretty and grate" the ginger girl hummed as she sat up in bed giving her arms and back a stretch.

Bubbles felt her eyes crinkle as the sun hit them, hoisting the cover up to her face hiding away from the call of the morning.  
"pull the curtain! its too early!" bubbles whined to noone as she rolled away from the offending light.

Buttercup wasn't doing much better, the green sister sat up in bed looking down to her lap where a whimper cat was sleeping, after having a cat when they where little Buttercup realised she liked animals a lot better then people prompting her to get another cat, the white fluffy cat was sound asleep purring away with not a care in the world, Buttercup softly stroked her beloved animal before deciding if she would face the day.

 

Blossom was always the first one into the bathroom jumping into the shower and enjoying not having to rush knowing her sisters wouldn't be out of bed until at least 10 am.  
Hair care was a big step in Blossoms day washing twice and condition once, she often used all natural moose's and gels on her long ginger locks to keep her hair healthy and strong.

20 minutes later she was out grabbing her large pink towels rapping her hair up in one and her body in the other ready to brush her teeth and start the day.

Bubbles was usually next grabbing her special shower gel from the bathroom cupboard and jumping onto the shower while it's still hot.

Buttercup was last to get out of bed most day's opting to spend time with her cat and scrolling on her phone before even thinking about leaving her covers, often buttercup would skip a morning shower and instead go down to make herself a blow of cereal before going out into the garage and doing a few reps by bench pressing the professors car for an hour.

"ya know you could just go to the gym like a normal person" Blossom raised a brow passing her sister on her way to the car 

"like a gym could actually give me a work out we fight monsters as big as buildings B...a shitty gym isn't gonna have anything heavy enough to be a challenge" Buttercup roller her eyes before opening the side door to the garage.

"Blossom we arnt normal people" Bubbles floated to the fridge proving her point, that's the thing as the girls grew up they all seemed to see their powers and lives differently, Blossom mostly walked everywhere trying not to show off her powers when around people as not to make people feel less then her, while Buttercup and Bubbles had no problems with floating everywhere and using their powers for daily things it was just something they grew up with why should they hide them? what because people like Princess got jealous? 

"well maybe if you used your legs more you wouldn't have gained weight" Blossom pointed out as she picked up a book from the shelf 

Bubbles wasn't fat...she had always had issues with feeling fat or like she was too sensitive or soft...sure she was curvy and OK maybe that had something to do with flying everywhere...but she was just as strong and fit as the other 2 girls no questions about it...maybe Blossom was just having a rough morning?

Bubbles just ignored the comment and flew up to her room to fix her hair and maybe even put on some makeup before the daily patrol around towns ville.


	2. Rough morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowdyruff boys morning isn't as glam

"wake up boys~" HIM hummed 

Brick grumbled as he slumped deeper into his covers hearing HIM sing away in the kitchen...or what they called a kitchen.

Boomer turned over in his bed reaching for his phone to check the time

10:45 am

way too early for anyone to be telling him to get up.

Butch rolled off his bed with a thud bit soon feel back asleep on the floor with his legs still on the bed.

it was easy to see these boys where NOT getting up any time soon, HIM gave a pout tapping his boot on the stone floor. 

"wake up you bratty boys!" HIMs voice became demonic in tone as he stomped up the stairs to the boys rooms 

"what do you wannnt!!!" Brick yelled back grabbing his red snapback from his bedside and putting it on backwards tucking his long ginger hair away from his face as he sat up.

"I made breakfast for us all~" HIM sang 

"well too bad we ain't getting up" Brick rolled his eyes before laying back down with a huff

Boomer smirked as he could ready hear HIM getting mad outside his door but ignored it opting to scroll though his phone seeing if there was anything worth doing today.  
when suddenly his phone went to black   
he almost screamed with HIMs face jump scared him on his own phone throwing the devise onto the bed angrily

"fuck off!" Boomer threw his slipper at his bedroom door with enough force to make a loud thud.  
the blonde boy could clearly hear HIM laughing to himself outside...yeah super funny the thought as he rolled his eyes picking up his phone again, luckily the face was gone and he could go back to looking at memes and town updates.

It was at least another hour before Butch even woke up, rubbing his head as he looked around...he was on the floor? again?  
the black haired boy let out a growl as he floated out of bed to his closest picking out a long sleeved top that said   
'SUPER BAD BOY' on the front of it with a smile he pulled it on before pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and heading out of his messy room.

12:01

Brick yawned as he got up zipping into his closest then back out with a whole new outfit, black skinny jeans and a red vest top with the quote   
'I got a PHD (pretty huge dick)' on the front of it   
perfect!

Boomer put on his slipper, then remembering he threw the other one at the door the blonde boy floated over to it slipping it onto his cold foot before walking over to his draws and pulling out a top with a graffiti font that had  
'flowers are pretty DUMB" across the front of it and a pair of 3 quarter length black shorts pulling them up low on his hips

it wasn't long before all 3 boys where rough housing in the hell like kitchen over who gets the last of the milk, each boy using their super strength to push the others away from the milk before mojo JoJo swung in and grabbed the milk just before Butch could grab it himself

"give it back money man that's my cereal milk!" Boomer pouted balling up his fists   
without a second thought the evil money drank the milk straight from the bottle in front of the 3 boys causing them to yell and scream like children while the monkey laughed.

"just go get some more my Darling's" HIM swayed into the kitchen in his pink robe and a pink towel around his head 

"whatever... let's get out of here" Brick grumbled as he grabbed his trainers followed by the other 2 teens who seemed just as grumpy.


End file.
